It's Undeniably You
by SerafinaMoon
Summary: 1shot songfic to It's Undeniably You While Yami makes a promise to Yugi for saving him from the darkness, Yugi thanks Yami for everything he's done.


**Title: **It's Undeniably You

**Author:** Serafina Moon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO or any of the characters or the song Undeniably You.

* * *

Darkness.

Eternal blackness.

Never Ending Shadows.

It is my self-imposed prison—the Millennium Puzzle. I have no idea how long I have been stuck here, all my memories have left me, nothing more remains to me...except this infernal cage of torment.

I only remember sealing myself inside my most prized possession before breaking it apart. It has been so long now ad I only want out. I constantly have to remind myself that someone will come along and put it together.

I sigh, wising I could have something to do besides twiddle my thumbs, stare into space, and sleep. I wish I could remember something...

I strain my memory trying to come up with something...anything. Nothing. I sigh once again, crestfallen that I cannot even remember my own name. Deciding that sleeping is better than depressing myself, I lay down and slip into slumber.

I open my eyes. It is still dark and I almost slip into despair except I realize that the darkness has grown lighter. My hope soars as I turn around—I see a doorway outlined in light and tears spring to my eyes as I realize how much I missed seeing light.

I jump up and run to the door, my hand hesitating before touching the knob. What if the door is locked and will not open? Will I be stuck in here, tormented by the light that is so close and yet unattainable?

I am filled with dread, but quickly suppress it. The only way to find out would be to open the door. Gathering my courage, I turn the handle and push the door.

The door opens and I nearly shout for joy. I step out into a corridor and look across to an opened door. Inside are all kinds of different toys...things I've never seen before and I am amazed. The walls are a light blue color and the white bed looks like a fluffy cloud. It all seems so...innocent.

I will myself out of th puzzle and into the real world, taking my first look at the boy that has freed me and viewing the light once again.

Tears of joy fill my eyes again and I vow to protect you...because you are the light in my darkness.

_Like finding a match when the lights go out_

_Like finding a raft when the ship's going down_

_That's how it was when You rescued my heart_

_You covered the dark with the light of Your love_

_It's so much more than anything I've felt before_

_It's unbelievable all the things that You do_

_It's unexplainable how Your love pulls my through_

_And I can't question the one thing I've found to be true_

_It's Undeniably You.

* * *

_

I sigh, clutching my books tighter to my chest as I come closer to an alley. I have just gotten out of school—another day of torment and bullying. Why can't anyone be friends with me/

That girl, Tea, looks out for me whenever the bullies start in, well, when she catches them that is. She's really nice, and pretty...but anyways, we are not really friends, just...acquaintances.

I want someone who is more than that though. I want a friend that will help me when I'm in trouble, who will listen when I need to just talk about stuff, someone who will cheer me up when I'm feeling gloomy, as I would for them. I sigh, knowing the only one I have a consistent, proportionate relationship with is my Grandpa.

I come to a less crowded part of town causing a shiver to run up my spine and my palms to turn sweaty as I pass by another darkened alleyway.

This is a dangerous part of town to pass through, but there is no other way. I pick up my pace and hasten to leave this section of the city where trouble almost always finds me.

I turn the corner and notice some more of the bullies coming towards me. They've gotten smarter; I was able to run away on the last occasion so this time they have blocked off all of my escape routes.

My eyes dart around, looking for some hole or exit to slip through, but they are coming at me from the side as well. They close in on me and press me back into an alley where nobody will see what is going on.

I freeze, not knowing what to do. I feel a tingling sensation at the back of my mind and a force pressing itself into my conscience. I let it take over my body.

I cast one last fleeting look at the four, burly guys that are leering at me before I black out.

When I wake up, I notice that the bullies are gone and instead, there is an unpalatable figure standing next to me. He looks like he could be my twin. He is a few inches taller than me and his hair is a tad different from mine, but that is oly one of his more prominent features; he is a chalky white color and the brick wall is visible through his form.

He has a look of concern registered on his face and I smile at him. The tension evaporates from his face and he smiles back.

I know now that my wish has come true and I finally have the friend I've been searching for...

_Like finding a shelter in the pouring rain_

_Like finding your way when you're lost in a maze_

_That's how it was when You came in my life_

_I'll always be safe with You here by my side_

_It's so much more than anything I've ever felt before_

_It's unbelievable all the things that You do_

_It's unexplainable how Your love pulls me through_

_And I can't question the one thing I've found to be true_

_It's Undeniably You

* * *

_

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves on trees and scattered sakura blooms through the air, causing them to dance and swirl on the wind like ballerinas. The tall grass swayed slightly while the compressed grass, that had been trampled underfoot, remained immobile and lifeless.

Near a trickling fountain were seated two identical boys. Both had tri-colored hair and were talking softly to the other, reminiscing their previous years spent together.

"I just really wanted to thank you, Yami. You've done everything for me. You brought me friends, stopped the bullies...I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't been there for me all these years. So...I just wanted to say thank you."

"You must give yourself credit, Yugi. Without you, I would not even be here now. You rescued me from the darkness and brought light back into my life. You have no idea how bad it was just waiting in the Millennium Puzzle for centuries before the Chosen One was born that could solve it and unlock my prison and set me free. For that I would like to thank you as well, Yugi."

The two boys smiled at each other, memories of the times prior that they had helped each other out flitting through their minds and they enveloped each other in a brotherly embrace.

_When You reached out to me_

_You gave me the strength to hold on again_

_Oh, You're everything, everything_

_It's all I need, this love that You've given me_

_It's unbelievable all the things that You do_

_It's unexplainable how Your love pulls me through_

_And I can't question the one thing I've found to be true_

_It's Undeniably You_

_**The End**_


End file.
